


Compromising Positions

by JustAnotherTypicalBastard



Category: Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Ball Gag, Beast - Freeform, F/M, Lemon, Masturbation, READ THIS SHIT, bbrae - Freeform, compromising positions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherTypicalBastard/pseuds/JustAnotherTypicalBastard
Summary: "I can't believe this! One moment I'm thinking of all the ways I'm going to murder him and the next I'm imagining us together in all sorts of compromising positions. I'm going to kill that boy! But first..I have to get rid of this lustful feeling, and I know just the way."Raven struggles with her thoughts on Beast Boy, who later catches her red handed. What will he do?





	1. Chapter 1

Warning: This story contains mature content, if you are scarred for life, I am not in any way at fault.

Compromising Positions:

Raven:

How dare he! It was bothersome the first time he'd done it, the second time made me angry, but the third? I was done dealing with Beast Boy and his childish pranks!

This morning I walked into the common room to find a cup of tea and a note stuck to the table that said, "For Raven".

Ordinarily I would be suspicious but I was still groggy from Robin's intense training sessions, so I drank it without question.

This proved to be a mistake. He put salt in my tea!

One soothing cup of tea is the equivalent of an hours meditation! Which makes the reverse true as well, one disgusting cup of ruined tea means one careful hour of concentration filled relaxation is gone! My emotions are now close to the surface where I can express them. This is never a good thing, especially since lately my control has been slipping. The worst part about this being that it only seems to happen around Beast Boy. There'll be times when we're all sitting around the counter eating breakfast and his hand will accidentally brush my thigh. He might shrug it off as nothing, but for a girl who has hardly been touched? It sends shivers down my spine and a growing warmth pools in that certain spot between my legs. I want him, Azar how I want him!

I can't believe this! One moment I'm thinking of all the ways I'm going to murder him and the next I'm imagining us together in all sorts of compromising positions. I'm going to kill that boy! But first...I have to get rid of this lustful feeling, and I know just the way.

Walking swiftly I enter my room across from Robin's and make sure he isn't in there. Can't have him and his detective skills messing with my concentration.

Making sure to close my door behind me, I head towards my closet where I pull out a few items to help me with my little...problem. A ball gag, handcuffs, legcuffs, a key, and my vibrator complete with remote.

I'd read about this technique from a website I'd stumbled across online. I lay on the bed and muttered my mantra, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

The leg and hand cuffs floated over to me and trapped my hands and legs behind my back. The ball gag slowly made its way over my mouth and the key floated out in front of me. Now for the fun part. I floated the remote alongside the key and turned the vibrator on. I carefully moved my legs apart, struggling slightly because I have to work around the leg cuffs. I move my leotard aside slightly and with the force of all of my pent up desire in the last few days, thrust the vibrator inside myself. I scream into the gag and wait for my body to adjust to the new sensations, slowly it does and I feel nothing but an overwhelming pleasure.

Ordinarily I'd never do something this extreme but as I said, my emotions are always rushing to the surface when Beast Boy is involved. I am a half demon after all, which means I automatically have a higher sex drive than most humans. I have always wondered if Garfield's Beast ever drives him crazy with thoughts of mating. I also wonder if that's what draws me to him so much, because my demon craves his beast.

I give this no more thought as I let the feeling of pleasure overtake me completely. I hold nothing back, letting out every shout and moan into the gag. I am positively dripping now. I can feel my vaginal juices dripping down my thighs, the very same thighs that Garfield has brushed his fingers against so many times before. I struggle not to think of him. As much as I want to be a normal girl and imagine guys I like while pleasuring myself, I can't afford to lose concentration. I'm just lucky I can masturbate at all, pure pleasure isn't enough to make me lose focus, as it's just a sensation. But errant thoughts of a certain sexy green man are a different story. I'm having trouble pushing him out of my mind so I quickly turn the vibrator up to the second setting. This is quite effective. Before I know it, I am on the verge of my very first orgasm when I hear it.

SLAM! The hall door closes with a force.

I startle and drop the remote and the key. Damnit! Luckily for me, or maybe not so luckily, the vibrator is still on. I go to pick up the remote with my powers once more when I truly realize my dilemma. The ball gag. I can't say my mantra with the stupid ball gag in my mouth! Oh Azar, what do I do?!

Suddenly I hear muttering just outside my door, and hold my breath, wishing the buzzing from my pleasure toy wasn't so loud.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! Of course she wouldn't think it was a date! Then she invited Cyborg, CYBORG of all people to come with us! Couldn't he see what I was trying to do? That I wanted to be alone with her?" Robin muttered to himself. I heard him sigh and then enter his room, the door clicking shut behind him. I let out a huge puff of air through my nose as I once more let the sensations of lust wash over me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beast Boy POV

Beast Boy:

I shouldn't have done it. Why do I have to mess with her so much? I really like her! It's just...every time I see her or catch her scent, I go crazy inside. The beast within me claws to get out! I want to tackle her in the middle of the hallway and have my way with her, shedding her clothes with my nails and biting into her neck as I thrust. Gah! I can't think like this! It's Raven I'm talking about, she's my best friend! But I can't help how much I want her, I am a guy after all.

But that doesn't matter now, what matters is that I poured salt in her tea! ...Again! She must hate me. All I ever do is annoy her, and I know she already wasn't in the best mood from Robin's training yesterday. I'm going to apologize! I don't know why though, it's not like she hasn't thrown me through the window hundreds of times, a little salted tea is harmless compared to that. But I just can't stand knowing she's mad at me, though she is incredibly sexy when she pouts. God her mouth is perfection, I want to feel her warm lips wrap themselves around my dick and suck.

My hand unconsciously starts to travel to my growing erection. Mmmm...that feels sooo good.

No! I can't do this! Not now! I gotta apologize!

I quickly rush off to her room without remembering the fact that I'm wearing a skin tight suit that shows my prominent erection very clearly for all to see.

I think about pounding on the door, but this makes me think about what it would be like to be pounding Raven onto the door. I decide to just take a chance instead. Turning into a cockroach I swiftly slide myself beneath the crack into the door.

The first thing I notice is that all the lights are off, which in itself is not unusual, but Raven usually has a candle or two lit...not that I would know...I morph back into myself and survey the scene. Everything is just as I remember, creepy and dark. Suddenly my eyes fall upon the bed and it is only with my expert eyesight that I can see a sight that makes me gasp. Raven is on her bed tied up with a ball gag and cuffed. The best part is that I can hear her moaning through the ball gag and the sound of the vibrator she's using to masturbate with my expert hearing.

"Rae!" I shout out unable to control myself at the glorious sight before me.

She startles and struggles to move her head well enough to see me. She can't quite manage it but I hear her panicked cries. My cock is throbbing painfully against my suit and I suddenly realize something.

I can have fun with this.

She doesn't know who I am and the lights are off, she is so vulnerable and so sexy. Slowly I walk over to her taking care to make sure she can't see me. I slowly deposit myself onto the bed beside her and lean over her, trailing my fingers through her beautiful lavender hair. She squirms beneath me and I can see her cheeks are bright red. She is so cute when she is embarrassed. I feel bad for scaring her like this, so I decide to reveal myself. Leaning over her I turn on the lights and let her see my face.

She looks up at me in shock and I grin feeling sort of awkward with the whole situation. But hey, it's not everyday you walk in on your crush pleasuring herself. Despite her embarrassment, she sends me a death glare and begins to yell something at me through the gag. Suddenly her face contorts with gratification and her body starts to jerks.

"What's wrong?!" I start to ask, suddenly I realize what is happening, she's having an orgasm. I feel my whole body flush. This is literally my dream come true. Raven is here in front of me, tied up, orgasming. I can't help myself, I bring my hand down to my crotch and begin to rub, I am so turned on watching her eyes glaze from the pleasure.

All too soon, she stops shaking and looks at me only for her eyes to trail downwards. I try to pull my hand back before she can see me rubbing myself, but I'm too late.

We look at each other for a moment in total lust.

Then Raven starts moaning and jerking again. She looks at me in a daze and tries to tell me something with her eyes. I tease her for a bit, a little payback long overdue.

"What was that, Raven dear?" I say "You want to stay tied up?" She shakes her head furiously.

"Or maybe you want me to let you free...?" I say and she nods. "Aww, what fun would that be?" Now I get the death glare again.

"Alright, alright!" I reach over and pop the ball gag out of her mouth. She can't help herself lets out a long moan which I quickly cover with my hand. I cannot let anyone come in and discover us like this, that would be the end of me! She stops and I remove my hand from her mouth.

"Gar-Garfield! Yo-you're on the remote!" She gasps out.

"Huh?" I shift and suddenly realize she's right. I've been sitting on a remote since I first came over. "Oh, what does it do?" I ask pressing one of the buttons.

Raven positively screams. I startle and drop the remote. It smashes on the ground and breaks, suddenly the vibrating noise stops and all I hear are Raven's little pants for air.

Soon she mutters he mantra and uses the key to release her cuffs. Uh oh. I should start running! I quickly stand up and sprint towards the door only to be stopped. I am suddenly thrown backwards onto her bed where I am pinned by Raven's black tendrils of magic. Before I know what is happening she looms over me with her eyes nearly slitted. Oh god. This is the end! I close my eyes and prepare to die, watching my life flash before my eyes. Suddenly I pop them open when I feel a pair of warm lips press against mine. Raven is kissing me!

I am too happy to contemplate why and just start kissing back furiously. Before I know it her hands are in my hair and she's freed my hands so I could wrap them around her waist. Her tongue begs me for entrance and I oblige while I slide my hands around to her chest. I try to be super careful and go slow because, again, this is Raven. But she utters a short growl in the back of her throat and grabs my hands, forcing them onto her breasts. I massage her nipples and nip at her neck with my teeth. Her breathing is heavy and I feel my erection start up again. Apparently, she feels it too. Before I know what is happening she is unzipping my uniform and has taken hold of my member through the opening in the front. She trails her hand slowly up and down the length as I gasp in shock and delight. I pull away from our kiss and look at her questioningly.

"Garfield...I want you." She says in a perfect breathy voice. It is just now that I notice she is not using her trademark monotone and instead her voice is softer, more sultry.

"R-Rae, I-I want you too, soooo bad. Bu-but...are you sure?" I struggle to say this as her hand begins to pump me faster.

She leans down and kisses me once more with a passion I didn't even know she possessed.

"I'm sure." She says to me and then begins to move away from me.

"Wh-Where are you..Gah!" I feel her warm mouth wrap around my cock and start to suck. Oh geez, it's just like my daydream! Before I know it, I can feel my release coming in quick.

"R-Rae! I'm cum-cu! Unnnghhhhhh!" I can't help myself and I end up shooting my cum all over her face. Raven might have defied all expectations today and managed not to kill me, but there's simply NO WAY she's just gonna let me cum on her face like that!

"Oh god! I am so so sor-" I blink a few times disbelieving "Ar-are you eating my cum?!"

Sure enough, Raven was licking her lips and wiping my seed off of her face only to put her fingers in her mouth and suck them off. The best part? She was looking right into my eyes as she did.

I let out a little moan/grunt and felt a sharp pain in my mind. I hadn't felt this in a long time, the beast was trying to take over. I tried to restrain myself but before I knew what I was doing I had pinned Raven to the end of the bed and was sucking on her left earlobe. Her excited gasp caused my erection to flare up once again. I pulled back and swiftly took my uniform all of the way off. The beast was on the surface now, any moment he would take over. I closed my eyes and gently leaned down over Raven, pressing a loving kiss onto her lips. Then I took my claws and shredded them through her leotard as I had always imagined doing.

The beast had taken over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven POV

Raven:

I couldn't believe I was sitting here lapping up his cum like some dog that he would turn into, but it just tasted so good. I couldn't help myself.

I stared into Garfield's eyes as I licked off my fingers, teasing him with my little show. I knew now the reason my lust only takes over when Garfield is near. I like him. A lot.

Abruptly, he leaps forward and pins me to the bed. I gasp in excitement, eager to learn what he will do to me next. He leans back and starts to strip out of his uniform. I am pleased to discover he doesn't wear underwear underneath. When I was sucking him before I never really got a good look at him, I just felt that he was huge. Here in the light however, his member is positively monstrous. It is green and pulsing, with drips of precum slowly sliding down the slides. I unconsciously feel my legs open wider, ready to accommodate his thick cock. I watch as he leans down and kisses me in a way we haven't yet, this one is sweet. It holds love and passion, but it also says sorry. What does he have to be sorry for? I'm loving every moment with him.

In a flash, he shreds his claws through my leotard and panties, leaving me bare. The remains of my uniform are thrown aside in his haste to mount me. I am stunned, having not expected him to become so dominant all of a sudden. That's when I notice his eyes, there is something predatory swimming within them. Hmm, perhaps I wasn't wrong for thinking the beast likes to drive Garfield crazy with lustful thoughts.

I snap back to the present when I feel him brush against me. His body looms over mine and his dick is right near my entrance. I plead with my eyes for him to take me but he smirks. Slowly he reaches a hand down and begins to rub my clit in slow lazy circles.

Oh Azar! I can't take this! I try to buck my hips and meet his but he holds me down, leaving me pinned as I had done to him earlier. I give up and lie there as his hand traces my slit, steadily, he pushes a finger inside of me. I scream.

His hand once again goes over my mouth, and he leans in with a warning in his eyes.

"Don't scream, if you do, I might have to punish you." He whispered into my ear.

I nodded, excited at the thought of what his punishment would be, but at the same time, not wanting to attract the attention of the other Titans.

Soon enough he had added a second finger, then a third, and he was pumping them into me, fast as lightning. I struggled hard not to cry out. When my release came, I felt an immense relief. That must've been the fifth time I'd orgasmed in the last hour.

But he wasn't done with me, yet.

He reached over into a pocket of his uniform and pulled out a condom.

This surprised me, had Beast Boy done this before? The thought angered me and I began to feel less sure about this. I didn't want my first time to be with someone only using me for sex.

He seemed to guess my worries and sheepishly smiled at me.

"Cyborg gave me one, just in case. He, uh, knew I liked you. I still do! A, um, a lot." Garfield said.

Hmm, so I guess the Beast hadn't taken over completely.

I felt a little thrill when he said he liked me, despite all we'd done, we'd yet to acknowledge the elephant in the room. Now that he had done so, I had no problem responding in kind.

I leaned up to kiss him and pulled away panting.

"I like you too, Gar." I said now starting to get slightly sexually frustrated. Would the damn boy not just hurry up and fuck me already?! I didn't like getting impatient.

"So, uh, does this mean yo-" He started

"Later, Garfield! Right now, I need you to put on the goddamned condom and fuck me already!" My words seemed to snap him out of it and he swiftly slipped the rubber on.

Taking one last look to make sure I was certain, he thrust himself inside me at last.

Azar! I couldn't help it. I screamed slightly when he broke through my barrier. He covered my mouth with his and slowly my screams turned into moans of pleasure as I leaned into his kiss.

He held me tightly as we moved together in sync, his thrusts started fast and wild but grew slow and sensual as time went on. Before I knew it, my climax was sneaking up on me and I tried to tell Beast Boy.

"Ga-Gar, I think-" I started to say

"I know, Rae, me too." I couldn't believe how level his voice sounded, while I was a total wreck lost in a haze of pleasure. I couldn't hold it any longer and I climaxed just as he did. He howled like an animal when he finally came and I let out the longest moan of my life.

It felt wonderful to have this level of intimacy with someone, but I couldn't help but be afraid someone had heard.

We collapsed onto my bed, sweat coating our bodies as we huddled together. The beast had been quelled and my Garfield was back. He looked at me lovingly.

"So about before, I was trying to ask...if since you like me, and I like you...maybe...um.." He struggled to get the words out and I smiled at him tiredly.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend, Gar." I said and then kissed him softly before snuggling into his chest.

I felt him smile against my shoulder as he kissed it and settled down next to me.

We were both nearly on the verge of sleep, tucked safely under the blankets when my door burst open.

"Freeze!" Cyborg shouted bursting into the room with his sonic cannon at the ready. He was followed shortly by Robin who had two bird-a-rangs out, ready to kill, and Starfire her eyes glowing with green fire. Upon seeing me and Beast Boy lying together mortified under my sheets, they quickly shielded their eyes.

"Oh my god! Sorry! We thought you were being attacked! OHMYGOD!" They all yelled rushing to the door.

"What the fuck?!" Garfield shouted at them in outrage. He picked up a strange disk from my bedside table and started to throw it at the offending party as they all mumbled apologies

"No! Beast Boy! Don't-!" Too late. He had already thrown it. It exploded upon impact and let out a strange bright light. Beast Boy and I were blinded by it and quickly looked away. It finally dissipated and when we opened our eyes, all three of our teammates were gone and the strange disk lay open on the floor.

We stared in shock for a moment before Garfield spoke.

"Umm...Rae?"

"...Yeah..?"

"What just happened?"

"Remember my meditation mirror? The one you and Cyborg went through all those years ago?"

"...Yeaaaah...but what does that-"

"That was it. I changed it into a compact mirror because I thought you might go looking for it again and I didn't want you to recognize it."

"...Oh."

"Yeah."

"So...I threw them into your mind...?"

"Yep."

"..."

"..."

"Wanna make out?"

"Yes, please."

And so, we did.


End file.
